csifandomcom-20200225-history
Evaluation Day
Evaluation Day is the twenty-second episode in season one of . Synopsis It is evaluation day for the CSIs as Grissom and Catherine find a severed head in the back of a car that had been stolen by two party girls. Meanwhile, Nick and Sara deal with a headless body that appears to have fallen from the sky and landed in the desert. Warrick has problems of his own when James, the boy from Crate 'n Burial, is the only witness to a murder in his juvenile detention center and his decision about testifying may cost him his life. Plot A high speed chase ends with 2 half naked girls coming out of a stolen BMW. Grissom arrives and finds the head of Victor Da Silva in the trunk. The two girls tell Catherine and Brass that they were playing strip poker in the van of a man they met in a bar. When he started creeping them out they ran out and stole the BMW to get away. Grissom and Brass search Da Silva's home and find peanuts on the bottom of his shoes in the closet, as well as a picture of him and an unidentified person torn in half. Nick and Catherine arrive at a storage locker where the rest of Victor Da Silva's body is found wrapped in plastic. Catherine also finds sock prints leading out of the storage locker. Back at Da Silva's house, Nick and Sara search the closet again where they find more peanut shells and a work uniform for a restaurant that is famous for serving peanuts as a starter. They go to the restaurant and Grissom notices the background in the photograph they found in Da Silva's home matches the background of the restaurant. They're able to identify the man in the photograph that was ripped. Victor's partner, Fred Applewhite. They are able to prove he killed Victor because Victor left him for another man. They confront him with his footprints found in the storage locker and his fingerprints on the plastic used to wrap Victor's body and he confesses, saying he left, but forgot to lock the storage locker so he had to go back and when he returned, his BMW was gone. Meanwhile, Nick and Sara arrive to a headless body in the middle of the desert which seems to have been dropped from the sky. Believing the body belongs to Grissom and Catherine's head, Nick and Sara search the stolen BMW looking for trace. They find peanuts and aren't sure what to make of it. However, it turns out the body in the desert does not belong to Victor. It belongs to a gorilla. This upsets Sara, who begins watching videos about gorilla poaching and asks Teri Miller what she can do to find who did it. Teri tells her trying to find the people who did it is a needle in a haystack as they are probably half way around the world by now. Finally, Warrick goes to a juvenile facility to help James, the boy from Crate 'n Burial. James witnesses Ronnie Conners stab a fellow inmate. Unfortunately for James, he's the only witness. He doesn't want to be killed for talking but he also doesn't want to get sent to prison for not cooperating. So Warrick has to make the case without James' testimony. Warrick finds a toothbrush made into a shiv using a razor and rubber bands in the toilet and gives it to Greg to have it analyzed. Warrick is able to prove that Ronnie bought rubber bands and a toothbrush from the commissary. He also used his own razor with his DNA on it to make the blade, proving it belonged to him. The overwhelming evidence means James won’t have to testify. The episode ends with Grissom taking Warrick on a roller coaster. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Pamela Gidley as Teri Miller *Skip O'Brien as Detective Ray O'Riley *Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Joe Metcalf *John Beasley as Charles Moore *Sam Jones III as James Moore *Ingo Neuhaus as Trent Calloway *Robb Derringer as Fred Applewhite *Keri Lynn Pratt as Anna Leah *Shonda Farr as Lori *Darren Kennedy as Victor Da Silva *Lee Cherry as Stranger *Shirley Jordan as Deputy *Chet Grissom as Restaurant Manager *DeJuan Guy asBlack Detainee *Fred Ellis as Maintenance Engineer *Kareem J. Grimes as Ronnie Connors *Laura Zoe Quist as Rookie *William Wantland as Extra Episode Title *This episode was originally known as Sleepy Hollow. Goofs *When Warrick finds the shirt in the toilet at the detention center the water level has significant changes from when he first spots it to when he sticks his hand in the bowl to pull it out. Notes *Grissom tells Nick that he isn't ready to work cases alone by giving him the wordplay riddle, "Silk, silk, silk". *Dr. Robbins is found in the morgue playing air guitar to music by the dayshift coroner, Gary Telgenhoff. Telgenhoff's band is called Skinner Rat and the song is called "I'll Speak For You".Flaherty, M. & Marrinan, C. (2004). CSI: Crime scene investigation companion. New York, NY: Pocket Books. *Grissom invites Warrick to decompress with him by riding a roller coaster before grabbing some beers. Trivia *The story line involving the gorilla carcass was inspired by the text of ''Practial Homicide Investigation ''by Vernon J. Geberth. *Nick indicates that it has been 7 months since he became a CSI Level 3 which occurred in the first episode of the season. References See Also 122 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes